Keeping Elena
by angelgirl00
Summary: Although no longer together Stefan and Katherine have a son named Braden. What happens when Braden decides he wants to keep Elena? All Human S/E D/K
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Stefan and Elena although I wish I did because I would change so many things. This is my second attempt at writing a Stefan/Elena fic I am hoping to redeem myself with this one considering to me, my first one sucked. **(_Stefan's thought's are marked like this_)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Most people know me as Stefan Salvatore but to one little boy I am daddy. Being a dad is one of the greatest things in life. His mother is an ex-girlfriend of mine Katherine Gilbert. We had dated for 5 years before I found her in bed with my brother Damon. Two weeks after finding them together in my bed Katherine came to me telling me, she was pregnant and was not sure who the father was. Both Damon and I agreed to take a paternity test as soon as we could as long as it was not a danger her or to the baby.

After doing the research, we found a way to do a safe paternity test that would not harm Katherine or the baby. They call it Non-Invasive Prenatal Paternity (NIPP) we could have it done any time after her 8th week of pregnancy. While at the Doctors office to have it done Katherine jokingly says, "I hope it's not twins." With her being a twin, we all knew it was a possibility. Her twin sister is Elena Gilbert she ran a bakery in town. I never met her in the 5 years Katherine and I dated. Katherine has told me that Elena was the wild child and was never a commitment kind of girl and would go from guy to guy. Although after finding out about Katherine and Damon I have to wonder if anything she said about Elena was true or not.

We waited for two weeks for the results to get in confirming I was the father of her baby. While I would not get back together with her, I did take care of her while she was pregnant. My relationship with my brother has taken about 3 years for us to start talking again and to work for a brother ship we have not had since we were kids. Katherine and I named our son Braden James Salvatore and he was the light of both of our lives. Braden is very close to his Uncle Damon something I did not care for at first but now that Damon and I are getting along, I do not have a problem with him around my son as long as he does not put Braden in harm's way.

Today Braden and I are doing something he chose to do which is to go to Elena's bakery, which I am not very comfortable with knowing that Damon and Katherine might be there. That's right my ex and my brother are trying to give their relationship a go. Braden sadly does not know that Elena is his aunt the only thing he knows is the bakery woman looks just like his mom. I did not agree with Katherine not to tell him because I think it is something he needs to know but Katherine is amendment that he does not know Elena as family why I did not know.

"Come on buddy it's time to go." I tell him picking up toys that are now laying everywhere I look in my living room.

"We go get cookies?" He asks smiling up at me.

"Yea we're going to get you some cookies you little cookie monster."

**Elena's Bakery**

* * *

Walking in I can see why the bakery is such a big hit with everyone including my son because at the counter was a beautiful woman with straight brown hair that went down to the middle of her back and chocolate brown eyes that I swear I could stare in all day long. Catching myself I look away before I look like a fool that just stands in the door to her bakery. I know the girl is Elena because I can see the resemblance to Katherine but it doesn't take me long before I can start pointing out the difference between the two of them.

Walking over to a table, I ask Braden "How many times has Uncle Damon brought you here?"

"A lot daddy he says the lady that brings out the cookies is pretty."

I think to myself (_yea I bet he thinks that considering he is screwing her twin sister_.) Shaking my head to clear the thoughts of Damon with this beautiful creature I ask Braden what he wants.

"I want five chocolate chip cookies daddy."

"How about three instead, buddy?"

"But; daddy." He wines looking freaking adorable.

"Okay 3 to start and then if you're still hungry I'll get you 2 more." I tell him knowing three will fill him up.

The woman that I know is Elena walks over to take our order.

"What would you two handsome men like today?" She asks smiling at Braden, I think (_Please look at me beautiful I want to see that smile)_

Smiling I tell her "We'll take a cup of coffee along with a small cup of chocolate milk and three chocolate chip cookies."

"How would you like your coffee sir?"

"Black, please." I tell her needing something strong today.

"Coming right up;" She says turning and walking away showing an amazing ass in her blue jeans. Groaning I turn to look at Braden who is smiling at me.

"What are you smiling at little man?"

"Elena pretty, daddy."

"Yeas she is buddy." I tell him although she is so much more then pretty.

"Can we keep her daddy?"

Hearing a gasp I look up to see Elena looking at us her eyes wide and an open mouth.

* * *

**I have spent days trying to decide to write this as an O/S or with multiple chapters. The paternity test is a real test that can be done. Please review and let me know if you would like me to continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry it's taken so long but this chapter gav me hell. A reminder Stefan's thoughts are marked like this _(I love Stefan)_ **

* * *

**Previously**

"Elena pretty, daddy."

"Yeas she is buddy." I tell him although she is so much more then pretty.

"Can we keep her daddy?"

Hearing a gasp I look up to see Elena looking at us her eyes wide and an open mouth.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Braden son, we can't keep Elena she's a person not a possession." I try telling him not sure how to make a five year old understand that you cannot keep a person against their free will.

"But why can't we keep her?"

"Because she's not ours to keep." Looking around to make sure no one has heard Braden ask to keep Elena. Looking to Elena I apologize, "I am so sorry I don't know what has gotten in him today."

Trying to keep a strong face, she tells me, "its okay when I was younger my parents took me and Kath- my sister to Disney World and I wanted to keep the person that was dressed as Minnie-Mouse."

Making sure Braden didn't notice her slip on Katherine's name; I cannot help but ask if they let her keep the person though I already knew the answer but I needed to hear her laugh.

Laughing, "No they had to eventually drag me away."

"That's too bad I bet it would have been fun to keep Minnie-Mouse." I say smirking. We are distracted when suddenly Braden yells to his uncle who just walked in.

Watching him run and hug Damon I see the tears in Elena's eyes. "I am sorry Katherine is keeping him from you." I can't help but tell her.

"It's hard knowing he's my nephew but that he doesn't know me." She says not taking her eyes off Braden and Damon.

"I don't agree with her." I tell her wanting her to know if it was up to me he would know she is his aunt.

"Thank you but I know Katherine and she will never tell him."

Watching her wipe a tear that escaped sends a shot of pain through my heart, I have no idea how to make this better. If I tell Braden, Katherine might try to take him from me and I just cannot have that so for now I will let her have it her way but eventually I am going to tell my son he has an aunt out there that loves him.

**Later That Night**

* * *

As I am tucking Braden in for the night, he asks me another heart-stopping question.

"Daddy why does Elena look like mommy?"

(_How am I supposed to answer this without telling him the truth?)_ "Um well I'm not sure buddy. Do you really think they look that much alike?" (_Of course, they do Stefan their twins although I can point out at least 50 things that are different about the two of them.)_

"Daddy of course they look alike but why?"

"Um, you know what maybe this is a question you need to ask your mom okay."

"Okay."

"Night buddy if you need I'll be downstairs talking to Uncle Damon okay."

"Okay night daddy."

Leaning over I give him a kiss and tell him I love him.

**Downstairs**

* * *

Walking in to the study, I notice Damon pouring a glass of scotch, "Pour me one while you're at it."

"That bad?"

"Hmm, he wants to know why Elena and his mommy look alike." I say taking a drink of the scotch.

"Well he's a smart kid he was going to realize it sooner or later."

"Has Katherine told you why she doesn't want him to know Elena is his aunt?"

"Nope and I haven't asked."  
Sighing I knew it was pointless to ask him but I had to try.

"Has she talked about her family at all?"

"Sometimes but not too much."

"You have something to ask Stefan?" Comes from the doorway.

Snapping our heads up, we see Katherine standing there with her arms crossed and glaring at me.

"Just wondering what is so bad about Braden knowing his aunt." I tell her not wanting to fight, but to honestly know why my son can't know his aunt.

"I am also wondering if anything you told me about her is the truth or not."

She stands there looking at me for a few minutes before coming in and sitting next to Damon. Looking at her, I can see she's getting nervous.

"Mine and Elena's relationship hasn't been easy for a long time. No not everything I told you about was the truth. She wasn't the wild child not really at least. I think what really caused problems were when I found out my high school boyfriend had feelings for her or at least that is what I thought. James and I were very serious and Elena did not care for him at all, she would tell me that when he was around he made her feel scared. But me being well, me I ignored her and it ended up biting me in the ass and caused me to lose my sister."

When she finishes she's in tears besides when our son was born this is the first time I have seen real emotion come from her, besides anger.

"If what happened was about a guy why did you lie so much about your sister?"

"Because when we drifted apart the anger just came so easily."

"I can understand but why can't Braden know her?" I ask, really not understanding her logic when it came to Braden not knowing Elena.

"Because I was…am scared that my son will end up loving her more than me just like everyone else has."

"Oh baby, that will never happen." Damon says wrapping her in his arms.

"I have to agree, you're his mom and he will always love you. But he needs to know his aunt and you shouldn't keep either one of them from knowing their family." I tell her not trying to be mean but she needs to hear it.

"I know I just don't want my sister to hate me the rest of our lives."

"She doesn't hate you I think more than anything she misses her sister." I tell her remembering how Elena looked when talking about Katherine.

"Okay, I tell Braden tomorrow then."

"Okay, just to let you know though he asked me if we could keep her." (_Although it was not a bad idea but I am not going to tell anyone, I think that.)_

"He what,"

"Yea, he asked me if we could keep her." I say starting to laugh now.

"Oh my god, well he is your son."

* * *

**Sooo Katherine knows and we got a little more back story. What do you think happened with the ex-boyfriend? Katherine and Damon are nothing like they are on the show. How cute is Braden? I just want to hug him. What do you think Katherine meant by telling Stefan "Well he is your son." Review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait but i had to deal with a panic attack in the middle of the night and then i had a bit of writers block. This chapter will be a little smaller then the others.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Lying in bed, I have a thousand thoughts running through my head. First and foremost, I am attracted to Elena in every aspect. Secondly, she's my son's aunt. Thirdly, am I attracted to her because of who she is as a person or is it because it would be like having Katherine back?

Then the answers start hitting me, Katherine is with Damon he's Braden's uncle so being with his aunt shouldn't be a problem, should it? I know I don't want Katherine back; most of our relationship was spent fighting with each other about every little thing.

Elena and Katherine might be twin sisters but spending the two hours talking to Elena yesterday, if it wasn't for their looks no one would know their twins much less sisters. Elena had brown eyes with green speckles; Katherine had green eyes with brown speckles.

Elena's hair was long and straight that my fingers itched to tangle in to see if it was as soft as it looked and Katherine had long wavy hair that I hated to have tangled around my fingers. Elena was soft spoken and Katherine had a rough sultry edge to her voice.

Even when they were nervous, they had different signs. Elena would bite down on her lower lip and Katherine would wring her hands. Looking over at the clock 3:30 am is blinking back at me, why can I not get this girl out of my head? I need to see her, hell I want to see and talk to her again. Making up my mind I decide to go back to the bakery today I need to see if I'm the only one with the need to get to know each other. Rolling over and with a smile on my face, I start to dream about a brown-haired woman with a smile that could light up a dark room.

**Elena's Bakery**

* * *

Standing in front of one of the windows to the bakery, I can see Elena standing at the counter. All day I have been thinking about what to say but now that I am here, my mind is blank. What the hell was I thinking? I'll just leave and she will never have to know I was here.

Turning away, I get ten feet down the sidewalk when I hear my name being called. Turning around I see Elena running to catch up with me.

"Elena, what are you doing?"

"You, you didn't come in." She tells me biting down on her bottom lip.

Reaching out I run my thumb over her lip, "You don't have to do that. I don't want to make you nervous."

Blushing she says, "Sorry. Why didn't you come in?"

Now it's my turn to get flustered, "I wanted to believe me but I thought it would be better if I just left."

She looks at me as if she's trying to figure out what's going through my head.

"Stefan, why did you come down here?"

Looking at her, I can tell she's determined to know what's going on. I decide it's time to suck it up and just tell her.

"I wanted to know if I was the only one that felt like we had something happening between us. I know it's crazy but I just really want to get to know you."

"I want to get to know you too."

"Would you like to get some lunch, it doesn't have to be a date or anything but just us getting to know each other?" I ask, hoping I'm not making a fool of myself.

Smiling up at me she replies, "I would like that."

I suddenly feel like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders and know that nothing could wipe off the smile that I'm now wearing.

"When do you have a break?"

"Now," She replies as soon as the words leave my mouth.

"Well then, how about a walk through the park?"

"Yea, I would like that."

**The Park**

* * *

"So, how about a game of twenty questions to get started?" I ask her even though I have more than twenty in mind.

Laughing she says, "Sure."

"Hmm, alright then. Favorite food?"

"Pizza, favorite animal?"

"Dog, do you have any tattoos?" I ask not being able to picture her with tattoos.

"Yea I have a few, you?"

"Yes, wait you have tattoos, where?" I asked having to know. I was sure her answer was going to be no, she didn't seem like the type to have any.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"You just don't seem like the type of girl to have tattoos." I tell her hoping I don't sound like a jerk.

"Well I do, you just can't see them."

"What do I have to do to see them?"

"You'd have to get me naked." She tells me smiling coyly.

Groaning at the thought of her naked, I shake my head.

"Alright back to the game. Favorite color?

"Blue, favorite place to visit?"

"Paris, cake or ice cream?"

"Ooh tough choice, ice cream. Favorite sport?"

"Football hands down. Favorite genre of movie?"

"Horror, boxers or briefs?"

"Boxer-briefs sometimes nothing at all. Favorite hobby?" I catch her off gaurd with the "sometimes nothing at all" making her blush and bite down on her lip again.

"Reading and writing, you?"

"I love to write." I'm cut off from asking another question when her phone goes off with a text.

"Damn, I'm sorry I'm need back at the bakery."

"No problem, maybe we can pick this up another time."

"I'd like that."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Elena has tattoos, didn't expect that one. Stefan is already picturing her naked lol, we'll have to see how long the wait is. Until next time, have a great day and enjoy reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry you had to wait so long but real life has been very crazy and busy.**

**I Do not own Vampire Diaries or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**KPOV**

My son wants to keep his aunt, what am I suppose to do with that. He is just like his father in that way always wants to keep things for himself. Deep down I know what I need to do but I am so scared of losing my son, hell I'm more scared Damon is going to leave me after he knows the truth.

Damon and Braden are the most important things to me in my life. My son could possibly hate me for the rest of his life when he finds out I am keeping him from knowing his aunt. Damon could hate me for so much more when he finds out everything. Looking down at Damon's hand intertwined with mine I decide I will tell him tonight I cannot keep it inside anymore I am finally ready to talk about my past.

"You okay over there you've been quiet since we've left Stefan's."

"Yea, I'm just thinking." I say.

"Yea, thinking about what?"

"How much I love you." I tell him squeezing his hand.

"I love you too babe." He tells me squeezing my hand in response to my squeezing.

"I'm ready to talk about my past."

Glancing at me he asks, "Are you sure? You don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to."

"I know but I'm ready to tell you. Just promise when I'm through that you'll still love me."

"Of course I will there isn't anything that you could say that would make me stop loving you."

"I hope that's true, I really do."

After ten minutes of driving, we're finally home. The knots in my stomach are getting worse with every second that passes.

"You know you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Startled from my thoughts I look up to see Damon looking at me from the front door.

"I want to tell you, I need to tell you it's just not going to be easy." I tell him, I know he's worried about me but I hate this feeling inside me. I feel like he can't love me fully unless he knows everything from my past and I fear that once he knows he will never be able to look at me the same way ever again.

"Okay, I just don't want you to feel pressured into telling me."

Oh how I love this man.

"I promise you I don't feel pressured."

"Okay then I can't wait to hear about you past."

Walking up the step's I kiss him in response to his answer.

"I'm going to change and then we can talk." I tell him as he locks the door.

"Okay babe, do you want me to bring you something to drink or something?"

Thinking about it I decide that I'm going to need a little liquid courage to get me through, "Yea, bring up the scotch."

"Okay I'll be up there soon then."

**15 Minutes Later**

* * *

"I don't know where to really start at so I'm just going to start at the beginning please just wait until i'm through to ask questions or make a comment."

"Okay I can promise you that."

"I was born 10 minutes before Elena and as kids we were extremely close. We were never far apart and though we're twins I looked at her as the younger sister that was born years later instead of 10 minutes later. As we got older it seemed to me anyway that our parents would play favorites, it was like I couldn't do anything but precious Elena could do any and everything."

"When we would have tests at school she would make A's or A+ and I would make B's and C's and our father I remember would ask, _"Why can't you study like Elena." _or _"I wish you were more like your sister."_ Every time he would say something like that it's like it broke something in me like I wasn't good enough for him or something."

"Elena though didn't care she always stood by me. When we were 15, we decided that when we were 18 we would go and get our first tattoo together it would be something for just the two of us. When we were 16 I met a guy named James, I fell hard and fast for him. I remember the first time I brought him home to meet everyone. My parents loved him and Elena couldn't stand him after he left my father told me he was proud that I had chosen someone like James."

"It made me feel good that I could finally do something to make my father feel proud of me but it also made me angry that Elena couldn't be happy for me. I had asked her once why she didn't like him and she told me he made her feel uncomfortable which I thought was crazy cause he was the nicest guy that I had ever dated and it eventually put a lot of strain on the relationship I had with my sister but I wasn't about to break up with him."

"I started spending all my time with James and blowing off Elena for him which led to a big fight between us and we stopped talking. The only thing that brought us back together at least for a while was the death of our parents. James ended up moving in with us and Elena tried for my sake to be nice and to get to know him. One night I had to work late and he got drunk and tried to come on to her. It freaked Elena out and she wanted him gone after that but I had to know his side of the story, he said that he was sorry and thought Elena was me."

"Elena was pissed that I took his side but the way I looked at it was that I could understand with him being drunk that he thought my twin was me. James and I for our third anniversary were supposed to meet at a restaurant for dinner then get a hotel room. He ended up showing almost two hours late saying he was held up at work. I remember at the time thinking why he was freshly showered if he just got off. He purposed to me and it was the happiest night of my life."

"When I told Elena she went completely off on me saying he raped her and that he was only with me so he could get to her. I slapped her and told her I hated her that night. I never thought that my relationship with my sister could come to this. When I brought it up with him he just laughed it off and said she was crazy and that she had came on to him. I had no reason to doubt him so I took his word for it. I remember that when I told Elena that I was still going to marry him she told me she would never forgive me and that the reason he was late that night was that it was when he raped her. She told me if I didn't believe her to look for a black shirt that was ripped up and that it was because she had ripped it trying to get away from him and that he had her pair of panties that she was wearing that night."

"She moved out that night and since then we've only spoken to each other a handful of times. The day James and I were supposed to get married; I found the ripped shirt and asked him about it. He told me that I had ripped it one night when we were drunk, but as he was talking I reached in one of the pockets and pulled out a pair of panties that and an E on the tag. I knew right then that I had been so wrong all that time and I hated myself for it I still hate myself for it to this very day."

When I finally stopped, talking Damon and I both had tears in our eyes but I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders now that I have told him.

"Do you hate me now?" I ask praying to god that my ignorance in the past hasn't screwed up one of the greatest things in my life.

"No I don't hate you but I think you need to really sit and talk with Elena. She needs to know you don't hate her."

"I know but I'm scared Damon. It's taken me years to even open to you and I haven't talked to my sister since Braden was born."

"I know but I think it's time you finally hear her side of the story and let her hear yours."

"Do you think I have a chance at having a relationship with her?"

"I don't know babe I would love to tell you yes but it's honestly up to you and her. I think that if the two of you talked and put the past in the past for good then you might have a chance."

Grabbing his hand, I bring it up to kiss and say, "Thank you for listening."

"Thank you for telling me." Leaning over he kisses me. "I love you Katherine and nothing will ever change that."

* * *

**We hear Katherine's side of the story. What do you think is she a complete bitch? I love how Damon loves her no matter what her faults are. You will hear Elena's side when she tells Stefan not sure yet when that will be though. Review and let me know your thoughts on the story and until next time have fun reading :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

I will be taking this down in just a couple of days but I wanted to let everyone know I now have a FB Group for my storied and since I write for more than one fandom this will be going on all my stories for my group will be for all the stories that I write. Everyone and anyone is welcome to join I just ask for you to be respectful of everyone else as you all may not like each others fandom but I do like the fandoms I write for. As always I will post updates, previews, pics, polls and many other things. If you are reading a story that is not complete just know that it is always at the back of my mind and I am working on finishing it as soon as I can.


End file.
